Wolverine Girl
by Ice Lynx
Summary: Sarah joined the X Men, her claws are retractable at last, and she's got some friends. Everything is fine until her first mission goes terribly wrong... Finished!!!
1. The Wolverine Girl

Disclaimer; I don't own X-men, I do own Sarah and the freaked out drug store clerk. Lol.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Logan, we need more Advil, not Tylenol." Storm laughed as she took the boxes from the black hared man.  
  
"Whatever," he answered. "not much of a difference." The two continued to rifle through the boxes, Storm was laughing at Logan's complete stupidity on the matter of medicine.  
  
"Maybe you should go pick up the drugs at the pharmacy." She said. "Their under the name Xavier." Logan nodded, putting back a couple of little boxes. How did he get stuck with Storm buying more supplies for the school? He didn't even work there.  
  
He went up to the counter in the back of the store to get the prescription.  
  
"May I help you?" The man asked.  
  
"Yeah, I need an order for Xavier." Logan said. The man nodded and gave Logan a form to fill out. Then he went to the back room to get the medicine. Suddenly a blur shot past Logan, jumping over the counter and dodging a rack of medicine and vanishing. Logan growled and tensed, wondering what was going on. Suddenly he heard a yell from the back room.  
  
Logan jumped over the counter and headed to the source of the yell. He turned a corner and saw the clerk pressed to a wall. In front of him was a teenager with long brown hair. She looked back and snarled at Logan, who was so surprised he took a step back. The teen looked at the shelf by her, grabbed a medicine container, and whipped around. Logan gasped. Out of both of the girl's knuckles were blades, three on each hand. They were around a foot long, identical to his own.  
  
The girl hesitated one moment and then kicked Logan back into a rack of pills. She ran back the way she had come, leaping over Logan and the counter. Logan stumbled up and looked at the man, who had wet himself. Logan growled and chased after the girl.  
  
'What the hell?' he thought. 'That girl has claws?' Suddenly he heard a crash up ahead. He turned a corner and saw the girl, still clutching the white bottle, sprawled on the floor. Storm was also on the floor, and a red slash ran across her arm and blood seeping out. Storm looked at the girl in shock, then started to get to her feet.  
  
"Storm!" Logan bellowed. He shot his own claws out, and the girl saw them. Her eyes grew wide, but then she was back on her feet, running out of the store. Logan ran after her, pissed off. Outside he saw the teen run down the street, dodging cars and people as she ran. Storm caught up with him.  
  
"You ok?" Logan asked. Storm nodded, she spotted the girl.  
  
"We need to catch her." Storm replied. She and Logan ran after the girl. They approached a highway, where they saw the girl. She was in the middle of the eight lanes, standing on a strip of cement. The girl spotted them, and backed up slightly. Then she slipped and fell backwards. A large truck, full of logs, swerved, trying to avoid her. The girl cried out as the huge vehicle slowly tipped, and slowly fell. The logs came loose and fell on top of the girl below.  
  
"Oh my god," Storm breathed. She and Logan raced across the road, dodging cars. Logan started to shift the logs from where he had last seen the girl. Storm helped, and after a couple minuets the saw a hand with claws laying, limp.  
  
**********  
  
The girl opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a large white room, lying on a table. She turned her head and looked at a small table next to her. 'Needles?' she thought. Then her memory of what had happened came back. She sat up and looked down. She was in a small sleeveless shirt and the jeans she had been wearing when the truck fell on her.  
  
She looked down at her claws, which were still out, which would always be out. Out in the open for people to see ad fear. If she hadn't been able to heal from all her wounds she would have been dead long ago, because people saw her claws and freaked. Or trucks would crush her.  
  
She slipped off the table and looked around. Seeing nobody she crept towards what looked like a door. It was circular and had an X pattern on it. As she approached the door it opened. The teen jumped backwards is surprise. No one came through the door, so she walked forward and peered through it. A wide hall stretched in front of her, other doors like the one she was standing in here and there.  
  
The girl stepped into the hall, and slowly walked a little further. Suddenly a door ahead opened, and a woman in a white lab coat and black pants stepped out. She had long white hair and a white bandage, partially red, was wrapped around her arm. 'The women I ran into at the market!' The girl thought. She froze, but then ran back into the room she had started in.  
  
"Wait!" the woman called, running after her. The girl panicked, flinging herself behind the large table and hugging her knees to her.  
  
Storm paused as she entered the room. The girl might be dangerous, she knew that and had a cut on her arm to remind her. It wasn't deep, an accident when the girl ran into her. Storm had also noted that the girl's claws, although identical to Logan's, would not shrink back into her hands the way Logan's did. Then she heard the teen muttering behind the table.  
  
"Why? Why am I back in another lab? I'm sorry about the clerk, I didn't hurt him. And the woman to! Please, get me out of here!" the girl fell silent, and Storm walked up silently behind her.  
  
"Hello," she said softly. The girl jumped and spun around, but lost her balance and fell on the table with the needles on it. Storm backed away slightly, hands in the air.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," she said, looking at the teen. The girl backed away, hit the wall, then scooted herself back into a corner. She crouched there, her claws pointed at Storm.  
  
"Stay away from me!" she yelled. The last time she found herself in this position, her life had changed forever. It wasn't going to this time. The woman backed away.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked. The teen stared at her. 'Last time they asked my mutant powers,' she thought. Then frowned. 'They must be using different tactics this time.'  
  
Storm moved towards the frightened girl, who jumped backwards, forgetting the wall was right behind her she fell over. Storm felt a wave of pity for the girl, who clearly thought she was in danger. Storm backed away again, then bent over and picked up a few needles that had fallen near her feet. The girl tensed, but Storm only backed away and left the room.  
  
"How did it go?" Logan asked. He was waiting outside when Storm came out, carrying the needles.  
  
"I know two things," Storm replied. "She's almost as religious as Kurt, and she is terrified of me. She won't speak except to say 'stay away'. Her claws haven't retracted either." Logan nodded.  
  
"Maybe I should talk to her. At least if she attacks me she can't hurt me very much." Storm shrugged. Logan opened the door and entered the room, but was knocked over by the girl, who fled down the hall. She ran, not knowing where she was or how to get out. A door was ahead, it was a little bigger than the others. It didn't open like the others, instead a blue light came out. The girl looked down at the light, curious. Suddenly a mechanical voice sounded.  
  
"Welcome Professor." The girl looked around, and saw a man after her. The same man who had claws like her. She turned and jumped through the door, which had opened. It slammed shut behind her.  
  
Logan gaped at the closed door. Storm caught up with him and looked at the door.  
  
"What happened?" She asked. Logan looked at her.  
  
"The girl's locked herself in Sereebo." He replied shakily,  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
0_o, Sereebo. Interesting. Poor girl. Please r&r, next post will depend. If I get reviews then another chapter will come. If I don't one won't. 


	2. Nearly Kills Herself Again

Disclaimer; the same as last time.  
  
OK ok, I can't wait for reviews. It's a weakness. Shoot me in the foot, I have done it many times before. Oh well.  
  
Also, inspired by someone else, I have decided the characters shall let you in their heads every once in a while. If you see ten stars you are to be teleported inside one's head, got it? I'll tell you whose head your in. Right ho. I hope you get it, I suck at explaining these things. If you don't, keep reading and you may.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The Professor, Scott, and Kurt were there immediately. Scott looked at Logan, as if it were his fault. Logan glared at Scott, but they had learned to not fight in front of the Professor.  
  
"What's going on?" Scott asked stiffly. They all had heard of the new girl and her running from Logan and Storm, but besides that nothing was known about her.  
  
"The girl has locked herself in Sereebo." Storm said. They all looked at the door.  
  
"I thought only the professor could get in." Kurt said, looking confused. The professor closed his eyes and answered Kurt himself.  
  
"As I have told you, Sereebo is protected by an eye-lock. But the girl's eyes are solid, no distinguishing marks at all. Obviously the system needs to be improved in that sense. Unfortunately, as long as the girl stays away from the door Sereebo won't let anyone else in. I hope she doesn't try to use the machine."  
  
"What would happen to her?" Logan asked. He knew it was dangerous to psychics that weren't as powerful as the professor, but he didn't know if it effected non-psychics. The professor looked worried.  
  
"Putting that thing near her head could kill her." He said.  
  
**********  
  
(The Teen)  
  
Where the hell am I? God was probably punishing me for praying to him. I don't make a habit of those things. God had never helped me before, so I keep a half faith, and pray when I need my ass saved. Now I needed any God, my original one or not.  
  
So I wake up, find myself in a laboratory, get myself caught by a scientist who I had accidentally cut earlier, and then am chased by some weird guy with claws like me. What did he want? Was he working for the scientists? What do they want with me?  
  
I saw the big round room. Freaky, these labs get weirder every time I see one. There was only one walkway that stretched out like a bridge to some kind of desk. On the desk was a weird-looking white helmet. My curiosity is a problem. I wandered over, staying away from the door. I didn't know if the door would stay shut and keep the scientists out, but at least I would have some warning if they did get through.  
  
My claws. Had them since I was twelve. Always hated them. I saw other tests, like me, who could do something or other and swit! Claws gone. I've never been able to make mine vanish though, damn things. People are afraid of them, I've been arrested twice for 'provoking officers,' and I've never been able to go to school since I got them.  
  
I wandered over to the helmet. It looked weird. I'm weird. Maybe a match. I picked it up, then slowly, for no reason other then my damn curiosity, I put it on. I swear to god they put a grenade in my head and right then it blew up.  
  
**********  
  
Outside the X Men were debating on what to do about the girl when they heard a loud bang. They all jumped, except the professor for obvious reasons, and turned to the door. It opened and Logan cursed. The girl was lying on her back, unconscious and unmoving. The helmet lay swinging by the desk.  
  
Logan sat by the medical table where the girl lay. He was stuck making sure she didn't wake up and really kill herself in the middle of the night. They were all taking turns, but somehow Logan always got the late shift.  
  
He suspected Scott had something to do with that.  
  
The girl was breathing. That was something. Apparently she was also able to regenerate quickly, like him. He had no idea who she was, he didn't care either.  
  
Suddenly her eyes shot open, and Logan was jolted out of deep thought. The girl looked at him and backed away, her eyes wide. Then she almost fell off the medical table, her claws catching hold of the table just in time.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you kid, relax." Logan said. The girl stared at him suspiciously. Logan tried again. "What's your name?" he asked.  
  
**********  
  
(The Teen)  
  
My name. Well, it appears they have gone back to the usual routine. First they ask you you're name, then about your home, where you came from, life history, blah, blah, blah. Ok, don't get me wrong, I have no problem with my first name being known. I thought about telling him my first name. But I guess my brain is still screwed up, so I said  
  
"None of your fucking business." I said. I have always been a fan of the Osbournes, though I don't usually swear like them. But this seemed to be an appropriate time for a good curse. I expected the guy to get mad, threaten me maybe. At least sigh and rub his forehead. He didn't though. He laughed. I wasn't ready for that.  
  
Then he asked for my name again.  
  
"My name is Sarah. Who the hell are you?" Damn, I gave him my name. My real name. Normally I would come up with some stupid name like Casey or Natalie. Not saying those names are stupid, just that they would be stupid on me. The only Casey's and Natalie's I've ever known were perfect and happy and all joy for the world. Definitely not me.  
  
"I'm Logan," the guy said. Logan. Interesting name. I don't judge people by their names, even if I did I wouldn't know how to judge him. He seemed familiar, I couldn't place where I had seen him before though. My wandering brain forbids me from paying close attention to many things.  
  
"Where am I?" Oh god, that was a corny thing to ask. If you go to a movie theater and see a movie where someone is kidnapped, the first thing they say is always 'Where am I?'. Then all the screaming and killing starts. I hate corny things, and I hate people who say them. I could only glare at Logan and wonder what was wrong with me, why I was suddenly a fan of corny movie lines.  
  
My brain still hurt, yeah that's what is wrong. My fuckin brain is still shit plastered on the inside of my fuckin skull. It feels good to swear sometimes.  
  
**********  
  
Logan looked at Sarah. She glared back. He wasn't a people person so he was wishing someone like Storm would show up. He had no idea what to do, the girl was jumpy and looked ready to kill someone.  
  
"This is a school for mutants." That was all he could think of to say. She snorted.  
  
"Good cover up," she muttered. Logan wondered what she meant. "If this is a school, why does it look so much like a hospital?" She asked. Logan looked around.  
  
"This is the medical bay. Mutants aren't always welcome at regular hospitals, so we take care of ourselves." Akward silence. Suddenly the doors opened and Professor Xavier came in, followed by Storm and Scott. Logan stood up.  
  
"She woke up." Logan said. It was obvious as Sarah growled at them, showing two silver fangs where her canines should have been. They were longer then the other teeth, and made of metal. Sarah closed her mouth when she saw Logan staring at them. The Professor aproched Sarah.  
  
"Hello," he said. Sarah looked at him strangely. Was he running this place? "Welcome to my school."  
  
"All I see is a lab." She replied, still unsure of what to do. The Professor nodded, a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, it's all apart of the school." Sarah wondered where this was going.  
  
"What kind of school is it then?" she asked. She sounded more sarcastic then she meant to, but at that point she really didn't care.  
  
"it's a school for the gifted."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Hope you liked it, please review. 


	3. The Press

Logan and Sarah are not a couple, I'd appreciate no making fun of them in your reviews, though I do want those. This takes place after the second movie, so Logan knows where he came from, maybe he will learn more about his past from Sarah. You'll have to wait and see. That's all I have to say right now.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Three days later Sarah was fighting with Storm.  
  
"I will not!" She shouted.  
  
"You've been here for three days and barely caught a glimpse of the other students!" Storm said. She and Sarah had become friends. In fact, Sarah was friends with almost every adult in the mansion, and on good terms with every other adult. But they were worried about Sarah. She had refused to meet any other kids, and wouldn't go to classes with them either. The end result was Sarah had spent the daylight hours in the professor's library, and then sleeping on the couch in Storm's room at night.  
  
She also hadn't been eating much. Storm had brought her food from the cafeteria three times a day, but she often barely touched it, or ate very little. She said her claws made it difficult to eat, but no one bought it.  
  
Now Storm was once again trying to get Sarah to attend one of her classes, without much success.  
  
"I don't want to meet anyone else. I know all of the adults, so what's the big deal?" Sarah asked. She knew exactly what the big deal was. She hadn't gone to school since twelve, she hadn't graduated from the fifth grade, and she was in a school with kids that would probably accept her for who she was. Storm knew Sarah knew that, so she didn't bother replying. Instead she asked about the other problem.  
  
**********  
  
(Sarah)  
  
What is wrong with these people? I mean, please tell me why I have to go meet other kids and watch as they have fun while I'm stuck with these stupid claws coming out of my hands. That was so clear, unavoidable. One of the first things you saw when you looked at me was my claws, and then, if my mouth was open a crack, you saw my fangs.  
  
Kids used to call me Vamp because my fangs. Then they found out they were real and I was expelled for falling on a kid and cutting his leg open with my claws at recess.  
  
My parents didn't help. They had just been able to deal with my new appearance, but slashing a kid's leg open and getting expelled from school was too much. I was on my own, not to come back or talk to them at all unless my problem was gone. Haven't seen them since.  
  
Though the X Men didn't know my history, except the professor, but you think my claws would explain enough why I didn't want to meet any kids, even other mutants. Even if the others didn't understand, I thought Logan would. But it seems he agrees with the others.  
  
Then Storm asked another question I don't like to talk about.  
  
"Why don't you eat anything?" she asked. I stared at her. God, what was I going to say? Last time I gave her my 'claws in the way' excuse, but if that was true I'd be dead by now, and she knew it.  
  
"I'm watching my weight." Oh yeah, that was going to work. I'm a skinny girl, in no mean in any danger of getting heavy. Actually, a doctor would probably say I'm too skinny, that it's not good for my health, that I should stop wearing knifes and teeth caps to pretend I'm a monster. I know that because I once went to one.  
  
I don't know why I don't eat. Most of the time I'm thinking too much to be hungry. Then, when hunger does come, I suppose it feels good to me. Since I heal from whatever wounds I sustain quickly, it feels good to have my stomach hurt, have a pain I can't heal immediately. I guess it's like a connection thing. Other people hurt this way to, I'm not completely different from everyone else.  
  
**********  
  
Storm rolled her eyes, though she knew she wouldn't get a straight answer from Sarah. Just then Scott walked into the kitchen where Storm and Sarah had been fighting.  
  
"Professor Xavier wants to see you, Sarah. You should get up to his office right away." Sarah looked at Scott.  
  
"Er, thanks." She said. She left looking confused and a little worried. Storm looked at Scott.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked. Scott shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I was walking by the professor's office and suddenly he called me in and asked me to find Sarah and tell her to go up to him." Storm thought for a moment, then hurried after Sarah.  
  
Up in the professor's office Storm knocked on the door and went in. She saw Sarah, the Professor, and Logan there. Sarah was looking worried, so Storm went and sat by her.  
  
"Welcome Storm, I thought you might come." Professor Xavier seemed happy, excited almost. He turned to Sarah. "I heard your refusing to take classes?" he asked. Sarah looked at the floor.  
  
"I don't need them," Sarah mumbled.  
  
"Is it because of your claws?" The professor asked. Sarah nodded, knowing he was a mind reader so it was useless to lie. The professor continued. "If you were able to retract your claws, like Logan, would you go to class?" Sarah looked up.  
  
"Maybe," she said. The professor nodded and wheeled over to his desk. He pulled out a folder and then took out a black and white X-ray of a hand with claws sticking out. It was Sarah's hand. The professor handed it to her, then pointed to what appeared to be a rectangle right behind where her claws came out of her skin.  
  
"That box is the reason you can't retract your claws." He said. "We took an X-ray of you while you were unconscious. There is a wide metal strip on each hand, behind your claws, that prevents you from retracting them. I believe that if we can break through the strips you will be able to hide your claws like Logan." Sarah and Storm studied the picture for a while. Logan became interested and walked over, peering over their shoulders.  
  
"How are you going to do that? Surgery?" Sarah looked up from the sheet.  
  
"No, unfortunately. It would be much easier, but you would heal immediately after being cut. There is one way, but I'm not completely sure it would work. And it would hurt, allot."  
  
"How? I'll try anything!" Sarah jumped up. The professor looked reluctant to tell her, but she looked so excited he did.  
  
"The strips are made of ordinary metal, not the super medal your claws are made from. If you could press them back hard enough, perhaps your claws would break through the metal and be able to retract. It would hurt allot, though."  
  
**********  
  
(Sarah)  
  
Oh. My. God. I might actually be able to make my claws vanish! I would be able to make them disappear and, if I wanted, never bring them out again! I knew it would hurt, but I would recover, I always do. So I said yes.  
  
The professor told me about how Storm would set it up. Tomorrow, he said, unless you want more time to prepare. I shook my head. I had waited for this chance my whole life, and I wanted it to come as soon as possible.  
  
**********  
  
The next day Sarah went down to the medical bay. She went to the room she had woken up in a few days ago. But the table was gone. Instead, on one wall, there was what appeared to be a giant orange presser.  
  
'What the hell?' Sarah thought. Storm, who was standing beside it, saw her.  
  
"Sarah!" she said. She looked a little worried, but Sarah went and inspected the machine. There was a huge block in front of a sort of harness. It had a pad for the head a back, and two metal bars stuck out, what looked like metal shackles hanging off them. The block was also metal, and attached to a giant screw.  
  
"On your own, you wouldn't be able to press against anything hard enough to breakthrough the metal in your hands," Storm explained. "You back up to these pads, then buckle your arms in place so they don't go sideways in the middle of the process. Then the block of metal will press forward steadily until your claws go through the metal in your hands."  
  
"But won't my claws go through the metal block?" Sarah asked. Storm shook her head.  
  
"No, it's made of the same material. Neither your claws nor the block will give in, so the press should work. It's going to be painful, though. Extremely painful." Sarah shrugged. Several times she had woken up in the night, and nearly gone to tell the Professor she didn't want to try the press. But all she had to do was to look at her claws, and she was reminded why she had to try it.  
  
Fifteen minuets later Scott, Logan, Kurt, and the professor had arrived. Sarah stood against the wall as Storm put the clamps down and latched them. Sarah took a deep breath and looked at the block again.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Storm asked for about the fifth time. Sarah nodded and exhaled. She was sure. Storm nodded and left the room, followed by Logan and Kurt.  
  
"Good luck Sarah," The professor said. Sarah nodded and he left, leaving her alone with Scott. He looked at the girl who he had known barely three days. She was tough, and brave. He then spoke.  
  
"If, at any time, you want to stop, just say so." 'Or yell,' he thought grimly. "I'll be in here, the others are outside. Ready?" Sarah nodded, so Scott went over to a small control panel. He looked at Sarah, who was taking deep breaths to try to get ready. "Good luck," Scott said. He pressed a couple buttons, and the machine started. It was loud, and for a moment it did nothing. But then it started forward, pressing Sarah's claws back.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Before you send me flames, yes I know it isn't logical that they got the machine up and running in one night. They already had the press, so that part was taken care of. It was already assembled, so all they had to do was move it. Got it? I'll write more soon, I promise. Please review and all that, thanks to those of you who already have. It would be great to see what you have to say to this chapter. 


	4. The Claws Vanish

Ok, now I'm back. Thanks 4 all of your reviews, keep em coming so I can keep the story going.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Sarah winced slightly as the block moved forwards slowly. It was pressing against her claws slowly, and her claws were pressing back on her hand. But the bars kept her hands straight, so the pain increased little by little. It was still tolerable, though it hurt.  
  
Sarah closed her eyes and imagined her claws sliding in and out, appearing when she needed them, disappearing when she didn't. The pain was growing as the block came forward, Sarah could almost feel the metal strips in her hands straining against her claws.  
  
Outside the room Logan paced around. Kurt was muttering things under his breath and Storm was talking with the professor.  
  
^^^^^  
  
"Why would they want Sarah's claws to stay out? They didn't make Logan's that way." Storm looked at the door. The professor thought for a moment.  
  
"There were four tests." He said slowly. "Two mutants who could heal quickly volunteered, so did one normal human being. The normal human was the first test, he died right after the procedure. Logan volunteered next, but he ran after they finished.  
  
"The scientists were trying to create a perfect soldier. One that was always equipped with weapons and was nearly indestructible. They were eager to try again, so they created the mutant Logan fought in the last mission. But they wanted one more, though they couldn't find any volunteers. Then they found Sarah, and kidnapped her when she refused to become a volunteer.  
  
"They decided all she would be was a killer, so they tried to make sure her claws would never vanish. They also replaced her canines with the metal teeth she has now." The professor finished. Logan, Storm, and Kurt stared at him.  
  
"Vy did they want her to be like that?" Kurt asked. The professor looked at him.  
  
"She was supposed to be controlled for the rest of her life," he replied. "the only reason she was there was to be an assassin. She remembers it all because they never bothered to remove her memory, but she has made herself forget a lot of it, purely her choice."  
  
"That's horrible," Storm said. She shuddered and looked back at the door.  
  
^^^^^  
  
The pain was excruciating. Sarah could feel the metal strips bending, but still they wouldn't let her claws through. She gritted her teeth and looked again at the block. 'Come on,' she ordered her claws mentally, 'break through. Come on!'  
  
Scott was worried about Sarah. She was obviously in great pain, but she wasn't making a sound. He was unsure of what to do.  
  
**********  
  
(Sarah)  
  
Holy shit it hurt. I felt like I was ripping my own hand off. My claws had gotten about an inch shorter, but the metal in my hands still hadn't broken. All that was racing through my mind was a picture on me living the rest of my life with my claws forever exposed and how much it hurt to get rid of that.  
  
The press wasn't working. It hurt, that's it. The metal was stronger then everyone thought. But it was bending, so maybe I could break it.  
  
But then a whole new realm, of pain and realization opened to me. The metal was breaking, and it was a pain that is impossible to begin to describe. The clasps that were holding my hands were twisting, unable to stand the pressure. Then they broke and fell, but I held my hands as steady as I could.  
  
Then more pictures started to form in my mind. Memories. All of the memories I had from the lab where they gave me claws. Memories of how I was created, after I got my claws and teeth, what I was doing and how I got away. I didn't want them, the memories. I had forgotten them, made myself forget them. But now they were back, and they all were based on my steel claws.  
  
I was going to make the damn things disappear if it killed me. Not thinking I lifted both feet, screamed, and launched myself into the block. The machine stopped and I heard some loud cracks. Then everything went black.  
  
**********  
  
Scott stopped the machine and ran over to Sarah. He looked at her arms in horror, the claws were gone, but he could see them. Four twisted pieces of metal stuck out of Sarah's arms near her elbow, and though the skin was trying to heal around them, blood was still pouring out.  
  
The professor and the other X Men rushed in as Scott dragged Sarah from the press.  
  
"Logan, get the metal out of her arms," the professor ordered. He nodded and bent down next to Sarah, grabbing two pieces of metal.  
  
"Sorry kid," he muttered, and ripped them out. He grabbed two more pieces of the twisted metal and pulled them out, dropping them on the floor. Storm looked away, trying not to throw up. A minuet later there were eight pieces of metal lying on the floor. Kurt vanished, then appeared a minuet later with a wet rag, which Logan put on Sarah's hot forehead.  
  
The professor looked at the machine, then at Sarah, who had started to stir. Storm came over, and Scott backed away. After a moment Sarah looked up and saw Logan and Storm's anxious faces. Then she sat up and looked around. She spotted her hands. There was still blood on them, but the wounds had already healed.  
  
Then she started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Storm asked. But Sarah smiled and held up two normal looking hands.  
  
"It worked." Sarah whispered.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Hoped you liked that. More coming soon. Please review. 


	5. Meeting Angel

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, here's chapter 5, hope you like it. Please review, thank you everyone who already has.  
  
Oh yeah, I'll need to put up another Disclaimer. I own Sarah, Angel, and Angel's way of talking. I don't own anything you may remotely recognize from the movies.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Sarah stood outside the classroom, starring at the door and wondering why she had let the adults talk her into this. Going through that doorway was harder for her then letting herself be strapped into the press. The rest of the students were in there already, as far as Sarah knew. But still she just cursed herself over and over for promising the professor she would do this.  
  
"You gonna lemme in, or jus look at the door all day?" came a voice behind her. Startled Sarah spun around and saw a teen, no older then her, standing behind her with an amused expression on her face. She was tall and skinny with bright pink spiked hair that stood about a foot high. Her eyebrow and lower lip was pierced, and she wore a leather vest and a spike collar. Her wrists also had spike bracelets and a good number of other bracelets on them, and each finger supported a couple of rings. Her baggy pants had multiple chains of various sizes hanging from them, and a large gold cross hung on another chain around the girl's neck. Her heavy black boots thumped on the floor in mock hurry, while her purple eyes looked Sarah over.  
  
"Uh, sorry," Sarah mumbled, moving aside. But the girl just looked at her.  
  
"You new here?" she asked. Sarah nodded, wishing the girl would just leave her alone. She had promised she would take classes, she never said anything about meeting other kids. The girl stared at her unblinkingly, then laughed.  
  
"Ya look as scared as a chicken in front of a hungry fox, girl. What's your name?"  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"Methinks you don't want to meet anyone?" Sarah nodded, then decided going in the classroom was better than this. But the girl grabbed her arm, revealing black nails with skulls painted on them and an arm full of tattoos. "Wait, my name's Angel. You wanna have lunch or somethin?" Sarah wondered how in the world thins girl got the name Angel, but to her surprise she found herself nodded. Angel laughed, and without another word she marched through the door.  
  
Sarah followed her, and to her relief only four or five of the twenty teens in the room looked up at Sarah, but then they just looked back up at the chalk board or returned to whispered conversations with their friends.  
  
Sarah took a back seat, hoping to not be noticed or talked to until the teacher came in. She looked around at the classroom, carefully avoiding anyone's eye. Then Storm walked in, smiled at the class, and promptly began the lesson. It was about Greek Mythology, which had never interested Sarah that much. But by pretending to be hanging on every word she didn't have to looked at anyone else or risk being dragged into a whisper conversation.  
  
After class Sarah pretended to be finishing notes while the other kids left, but when she looked up she saw Angel waiting by the door for her.  
  
"Common slow poke!" she called. "Methinks we are getting to Motor class late." Storm smiled as she watched Sarah reluctantly get up and walk out beside Angel.  
  
"What's motor class?" Sarah asked as the two walked down the hall. "And how do you know I have it with you?" Angel laughed.  
  
"You a funny gurl," she said. "Big X told me ta watch out for you, so ya goin ta my classes. Motor class is with Cye, we all listen ta him brag 'bout his motor cycle for forty minuets." Sarah wondered why someone had told Angel to 'watch out' for her, then why this girl talked like she did. It wasn't any accent really, maybe a mixture of southern and something else, but she didn't talk like the teens in New York or other large cities, though she looked like she could be from one of them.  
  
They arrived at the mansion's garage, where Scott was waiting for them. He briefly wondered how Sarah had gotten into Angel's company, though he had heard the professor was going to assign a teen Sarah's age to show her around. Then he started the lesson, and Sarah watched him intently, as she had done with Storm, to avoid any more social meetings during the class.  
  
At lunch Angel sat down next to Sarah, talking about the classes and what was interesting and 'jus plain dumb' about each. Sarah ate her salad quietly, not talking much except a grunt or shrug. Angel looked at her after a while.  
  
"Wots your problem?" she asked. Sarah looked up, but Angel was smiling. "Ya haven't said a word since between Thunder and Cye's classes. You ok?" Sarah nodded but Angel stared at her until she gave her a real answer.  
  
"Mutation problems," Sarah grunted. Angel seemed to accept that, but didn't drop the subject.  
  
"What's your mutation anyway?" she asked. Sarah looked at her, then, slowly, let her claws slide out into the open. Angel whistled and Sarah, not wanting many people to know about them, retracted them immediately. "Neat! Gurl, you jus like Wolvie! Do you have a codename?" Sarah shook her head, and Angel thought for a moment.  
  
"Can't be Wolvie Girl, that's taken at times when Logan gets upset. What about Tigris?" Sarah shrugged, but Angel seemed to have made up her mind. "Yeah, that'll be your cn, Tigris."  
  
"Thanks," Sarah muttered. "So what's your mutation?" Angel laughed.  
  
"I fly," she replied. "I'm the worse angel ya'll ever see."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Well, just had to introduce Angel. Hoped you like her, and FYI, she doesn't smoke or drink. She looks like a punk (especially the hair, giggle giggle.) but she has the heart of her name. Please review, thanks for reading, have a nice day. 


	6. The First Mission

I have nothin ta say at this point in time accept the usual please review.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
In the next couple of days Sarah had made vast improvements in her life at the school. Aside from becoming friends with Angel, she had met Glow, a normal looking girl with short black hair and dark skin who could create a varying hand-held weapons out of pure energy, which glowed an eerie light yellow and stung like mad in anyone but Glow touched them.  
  
Sarah was also getting along with the other students, only having minor problems because she was so self-conscious. No-one but Angel and Glow had seen her claws or knew anything about her past aside her teachers, who hadn't told anyone on Sarah's request.  
  
Sarah was also doing well in her classes, and she seemed to be a natural at figuring out the mechanics of the cars and motorcycles in Scott's class. Upon finding her love of studying car and motorcycle engines Sarah had promptly checked out all the books in the school's library on the subject and had impressed everyone in her class with her newly found knowledge and skills.  
  
So she had remained for about a month, growing steadily more confident and able to interact with the other students. She had also formed a close relationship with Logan, and often they would talk for hours about their lives since they had gotten their claws. Sarah had helped Logan fill in many of the gaps of his memory by describing the labs and what she saw when she was there.  
  
Altogether everyone was impressed in how far Sarah had come since she got there, and things seemed to be going alright. Sarah, Angel, and Glow had been made Junior X Men, and their training was going great.  
  
One day Sarah and Angel were in their shared room, putting their cloths away and cleaning the room.  
  
"Where is Glow? She supposed to pick up her crap," Sarah grumbled. Angel laughed.  
  
"Keep yur patience wid Glow, she'll come." Sarah grumbled some more but didn't reply. Just then they heard a voice in their heads, undoubtedly the professor's.  
  
'All X Men to my office immediately.'  
  
"Ooo!" Angel said excitedly. "Maybe it's a mission Big X'll let us go on."  
  
Angel and Sarah were the last to arrive, the rest of the X Men and the Juniors were already there, including glow, who was making little balls of energy and then squashing them into nothing. The professor was behind his desk, and as soon as the two teens came in he began.  
  
"We have a problem," he began. "There seems to have been reports of a major kidnapping spree in California. I checked into it, all of the missing children are known mutants. I fear we have another mutant lab being set up there, I have the precise coordinates of the children's location, and the facility they are being kept in seems to be run by a man named Lincoln Darlton." Sarah tensed at the mention of a new lap, as did Logan.  
  
"Alright," Scott said. "X Men, get ready for a trip to California."  
  
"What 'bout the Juniors?" Angel asked. "I wanna go to!" Everyone looked at the professor, who nodded.  
  
"I feel we may need a larger group than just the adult X Men," he said. "Angel, Sarah, Glow. You'll go with the adults to California."  
  
"Hey!" said a brown hared boy named Bobbie. "Me and Rogue want to go to!" The brown and white hared girl sitting next to him nodded, but the professor shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Bobbie, but there would be too many of you, and you went on the last mission, so it's their turn." Bobbie scowled but said nothing, and Angel gave Sarah an excited look. The meeting ended, and the three Juniors were told to go get anything they would need from their rooms and meet the others at the jet.  
  
"We're goin ta California!" Angel cried happily. "Ta go on a rescue mission and help liddle kiddies out!"  
  
"Finally," Sarah muttered. She had only been on one other mission, and that had been merely to accompany the professor on a mission and to be his guard, and Scott had done mot of that anyway. Sarah had been longing for a real mission and some adventure.  
  
"Hmm, saving little kids from the big bad government!" Glow laughed, her light voice resounding off the walls as the talked. "Sound so heroic!" The three girl got into their uniforms, then hurrying downstairs to the jet. Sarah went over to Logan, who smiled at her.  
  
"Here's your big break, kid." He said. "Claws ready?" With a soft snikt Sarah's claws emitted from her gloves, making Logan laugh.  
  
"Everyone, get on board." Scott announced. The X Men boarded the jet, taking seats and buckling in. Storm was in the co-pilots seat, next to Scott. Angel and glow sat behind Sarah, and Logan sat across from her. He leaned back and shifted around, then looked at Sarah, who was staring out the window excitedly.  
  
"We're gonna be here a few hours, kid." He said, closing his eyes. "You better get some sleep, the bad guys don't wait around for you ter take a nap in a battle." Sarah grinned, then turned around in her seat as the jet rose into the air, coming out of the basketball court and then speeding away from the school.  
  
Sarah, Angel, and Glow talked excitedly about the mission. Glow was making knifes of various lengths and working on a whip with a razor end. It was amazing how the energy could transform into a perfectly usable knife or whip with a bad sting to the skin.  
  
Angel, meanwhile, stood up once in a while to stretch her huge feather wings. She did look like an angel when they were stretched out to their full length of 14 feet. On the ends of the wings Angel had put small black bands, put they had to be taken off before the wings would melt into her back until she decided to show them again.  
  
Sarah's only problem was that every time her claws came out they would rip slits in her gloves, and when her claws retracted the gloves would get torn up and had to be thrown out. Logan also had this problem, but then the professor found a gloved with plastic on the knuckles. The plastic would stick to itself after the claws vanished, creating a perfect glove for Logan and Sarah.  
  
Finally, after several hours of flying, the plane began to descend. Scott nodded at Storm, who instantly provided a cover of fog.  
  
"There is a small field in a redwood forest nearby the labs," Scott announced. "We're going to land there and walk to the labs so we can come undetected. Inside we'll split up into two groups. Logan, you and Kurt take Sarah and Glow with you. Storm, Angel and I will the other group. That way we can search the building for the children faster. If you find the children, tell the other group with these." He handed Logan, Kurt, and Storm small silver walkie-talkies.  
  
The plane landed, and everyone got out and started walking, alert and silent. After a while they came to the edge of the forest of the giant trees, and they found a small silver building. It was one story high, and appeared to be empty of anyone, mutant or human.  
  
"This is it?" growled Logan, clearly unimpressed. There were a few pickup trucks outside the building, but no sounds came within. "I've been to restaurants that were bigger."  
  
"Most of it is underground," Scott replied. "Now get ready." Logan was about to reply, but then Scott walked out towards the clearing. The rest soon followed, and as Sarah walked she heard Logan muttered.  
  
"I thought we were trying to get in 'undetected'."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Well, hoped you liked that chapter. It jumped ahead a bit, I wanted to not bore you with a month of settling down. Please review, or I won't continue. I won't post the next chapter until I have at least 15 reviews on this thing, so two more people gotta give me their opinions on this. K, bye for now. 


	7. Losing the Adults

Sarah followed Logan into the building, Scott had been able to open the door with no problems. It looked like a post office, and it was empty. On the back wall were rows and rows of small square boxes, and several tables were in the middle of the room. A large counter was on their left, though no one was in sight.  
  
"Stay alert." Scott said softly. Logan rolled his eyes, but said nothing. On their right was a large steel door, and the was where Scott went first. He opened it quietly, listening for an alarm or footsteps. Then he looked in, and waved for the others to follow.  
  
It was a small room, white and gray suites hanging all around the walls, and face masks on shelves above them. In one corner there was an open box of heavy metal clubs, and in a case there were hand-guns and ammunition. Sarah noticed when no one was looking angel slipped a gun into her pocket, winking at her.  
  
"What're ya thinking?" she whispered. "I'm not gonna use it, jus for a bluff if need be. My wings ain't gonna scare'em." Sarah nodded as Scott pointed to two doors, also made of thick heavy metal.  
  
"Logan, you and your group search that one. My group will take this door." He said, motioning Logan to go through the left door. The adults nodded at each other and then opened the doors. Sarah, Angel, and Glow said goodbye, wishing each other luck. Then Sarah and Glow followed Logan and Kurt, while Angel went with Storm and Scott.  
  
Sarah and her group found themselves in a hallway, an open doorway at the end. They could just see the edge of a staircase slanting down to the left. Logan was in front, and he cautiously crept towards the stairway. Sarah was behind him, then Glow, and Kurt brought up the rear.  
  
Logan reached the stairway and peered around the corner. Suddenly an extremely loud crack sounded, and Logan seemed to jump backwards. But a large red hole had appeared in his chest as he fell backwards. A large man appeared, a gun in his hand. He was grinning, and aimed it at the three in the hallway. But with a loud bamf Kurt disappeared and reappeared on top of the guy, kicking him in the stomach. The guy gasped and tried to spin around, but he tripped and fell on Sarah.  
  
Then he went limp and fell on the floor, apparently asleep. Sarah looked down, her eyes wide and left-hand claws extended, covered in the man's blood.  
  
"I, uh, oh shit." Sarah backed away from the man, Glow was just staring at him. Kurt smiled weakly.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Course she is," Logan grunted, sitting up and rubbing his chest, which was completely healed. A bullet lay on the floor beside him.  
  
"I just- I mean" Sarah stammered. Logan got up and walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"The first time's the hardest." He said. "But remember, it's you or them, and you have every right to defend yourself." Then he walked around the man on the floor and down the hall, vanishing down the steps. Kurt took one last look at the man and ushered the two after Logan.  
  
They traveled down several flights of stairs, ignoring the couple of doors they saw on the way. Scott had told them that the children would probably be at the very bottom of the building, so they didn't waste time checking every room on the way.  
  
Suddenly an alarm sounded, causing everyone to hold their ears. Up ahead they heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. Logan cursed.  
  
"Damn, either they found the dead guy or One-eye tripped a switch." Sarah and Glow spun around, looking back at the stairway above them. They could hear shouts and guns being loaded. "Come on, girls, we gotta get out of here." Logan grabbed them and shoved them further down the stairs, ahead of him and Kurt. Glow already had an energy knife and a whip ready, and Sarah's claws, clean of blood, were ready.  
  
The group ran down as fast as they could, but the footsteps behind them were growing louder, and they could hear what the men were saying if they listened hard enough. Then, ahead of them, they heard footsteps coming up the steps.  
  
"Logan! There's someone ahead of us!" Sarah said.  
  
"Quiet, get ready ter get used to killing, kid." He growled, and then pushed them forward again. Suddenly they saw a figure ahead, streaking up the steps. Glow raised her knife as Sarah prepared to leap forward, but the figure called out.  
  
"No! Sarah, Glow! It's me!" To their amazement Angel grabbed them and pulled them downstairs. Logan and Kurt followed.  
  
"How did you get here?" Kurt asked. Angel didn't answer, but kept running. Her wings were gone so she could get down the narrow steps. They had run down two more flights before the men caught up with them.  
  
Logan and Kurt immediately spun around to face the men, taking them by surprise.  
  
"Kid! You and your friends keep going. Angel, you better know your way back to Cyclops!" Logan shouted. Sarah, Glow, and Angel hesitated, but Logan yelled again as he took out a couple men. "GO!" he roared. Angel grabbed her friends again and they ran, hearing gunshots behind them gave them extra speed.  
  
"This way," Angel said, pulling them through a door. She slammed it shut and turned to them. "We 'ave a problem." She said.  
  
"No kidding," Glow grumbled. It was pitch black in the room, but Glow's weapons cast a yellowish light, so the three could see each other. Glow quickly made a ball of energy with a stick sticking out of it. She held it up high, so they could see a larger portion of the room. There was nothing, it seemed like an empty room.  
  
"I lost Scott and Storm when we were jumped by the thugs." Angel said. She walked over to the far wall, followed by Sarah and Glow. There were three doors, mad eof wood instead of steel. Angel looked at them, then cursed.  
  
"I came through one of these," she said. "But I'm not sure of the one. Was too damn dak in here ta tell."  
  
"Then lets go through one of them," Glow said. "If you don't recognize the room, we go through another." Sarah nodded.  
  
"Let's start on the right," she said, walking over to one of the doors she opened it. Suddenly Sarah felt like something grabbed her and started pulling her into the door. She cried out, but the force was too powerful, and it sucked her in. Glow dropped her energy light and everything went dark, though Sarah could hear her friends yelling. Suddenly she was tossed up into the air, and she landed on the floor hard, and didn't remember anything after that.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Whatcha think about that chapter? Please review, or I won't be able to continue * sobs *. I really appreciate all of our reviews so far, and I hope those of you who have reviewed in the past chapters will give me another and tell me what you think of it, and how it's going. 


	8. Shock and Lydia

Sarah felt like she had been struck by lightning. Electricity ripped through her metal bone frame, treating her like a lightning rod. She jumped up, claws extended, and yelled as one last bolt made her jump forward.  
  
"Zat was interesting." Said a voice behind her. She spun around to see a young girl, no more than twelve, smiling behind her. She had long black hair with a bright yellow steak in it, and one of her fingers was hovering above the spot Sarah had been before.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Sarah asked, completely taken aback.  
  
"My name is Shock." The girl said, smiling. She had a French accent which was clearly real, not a fake accent you could get if you went to France for a year and tried to talk like the people there. "You a Sarah, no?" Sarah gaped at her.  
  
"How'd you know my name?"  
  
"I told her, duh." Another girl, brown haired girl came up behind her, and Sarah realized there were about ten or twelve children in the room. These were obviously the kidnapped mutants the X Men had been sent to rescue, but with none of the older X Men around Sarah had no idea what to do.  
  
"Where are Angel and Glow?" Sarah asked, looking around. They were in a large room with stone walls and no windows or doors. The ceiling was high and appeared to have no panels or ways to get in, and Sarah wondered how she got in the room at all.  
  
"Your friends?" Shock looked scared. "Zey were not here an hour before zey were called to ze labs."  
  
"The labs? What are the labs?" Sarah asked. The brown haired girl who was obviously a mind reader answered.  
  
"We have no idea. My name is Lydia, nice ta meet ya." She looked the same age as Shock, though she sounded older, slightly more mature than her friend. Sarah noticed the other children were starring at her, keeping their distance from her and the two girls. Lydia nodded sadly. "They have been to the labs, but I still can't get a hold of one of their thoughts long enough to read it. They don't talk either."  
  
"At all. Zey don't even look at us anymore." Shock agreed. Unlike Lydia she seemed angry with the other children, glaring at them as if it was their fault they were so withdrawn. Sarah suddenly felt a chill run down her spine, and turning away from the children she grabbed Lydia.  
  
"Where are the labs?" she demanded. Lydia looked at her calmly.  
  
"Don't know. Ya can't get outa here anyway, so it doesn't matter." But Shock seemed to perk up at that.  
  
"Not true!" she cried, grabbing Sarah she pulled her over to one wall, which seemed to be a bit different form the others. It still looked like stone, but Sarah could see a faint line in the shape of a doorway in the stone. Shock suddenly kicked a small stone, which slid back a little bit. Sarah suddenly saw a little control panel where the stone had slipped away.  
  
"I can't touch it," Shock said. "I might blow it up wiz my shocks. But maybe you can, no?" Sarah nodded and bent down, picking up the small panel. It wasn't connected to anything, but as soon as Sarah lifted it up they all heard a loud alarm go off. Sarah immediately put the small box back, but the alarm continued to sound.  
  
Then, to Sarah's bewilderment, the outline of the door started to glow. Suddenly the stone inside seemed to just disappear, and a bunch of burly men in black suits rushed in. Sarah growled and flung herself at one, driving her claws deep into his chest.  
  
The man didn't flinch nor bleed, and Sarah stared at him in amazement.  
  
"They're healers, like you. Ya can't hurt'em!" Lydia called. Just then one walked forward and grabbed her, another catching Shock as she tried to get away. Once the men got them both girls seemed to give up, having seen many kids struggle in vain before being hauled away. Sarah stabbed at them again and again, but their wounds only healed, and she was ignored.  
  
Finally Sarah swung at one man, taking his head clean off. The body fell instantly, and it seemed to make her presence known. Two men instantly grabbed at her, but Sarah dodged and evaded them. Then they seemed to forget about the two girls, and as Sarah ran to the other end of the prison the men followed her, leaving Lydia and Glow alone.  
  
"Get out of here!" Sarah bellowed, dodging another man and taking his head off. She had killed two, and was on the run from at least eight more. She caught a glimpse of the terrified girls running out the door before her view was blocked by on of the bigger men.  
  
Sarah found herself in a corner, and before she could react one pulled out a large needle, stabbing it into her arm. Though she ripped it out, the room suddenly became foggy, and she was unable to resist as two men grabbed her arms and a third picking up her legs, carrying her out of the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Well, hoped y'all liked the chapter, I'll probably post another soon. Please review, thanks to those who already have, a whole bunch of you. I feel so great when I get another review, and it makes me eager to finish the next chapter and see whatcha think of it. 


	9. Doctors

Sarah woke in a hospital-clean room, and by the time she could see properly she had realized she was strapped into a chair, unable to get up or move any part of her body besides her head.  
  
The room was not much larger than the prison that held the children, but large panels and monitors were covering the walls. A small table nearby had various tools that Sarah didn't like the look of, and a white door remained closed behind her, only partially visible if Sarah turned her head as far as it would go.  
  
She was there for about three minuets when the door burst open, and a small man came bustling in. He was no taller than Logan, possibly shorter. His bright red hair looked extremely odd with his dark skin; Sarah assumed it had been dyed. He wore a long white lab coat, but Sarah uneasily noticed a large blood stain on his left sleeve.  
  
He seemed to take no notice of Sarah for a while, checking the monitors on the wall and making notes on a clipboard he carried. Finally he turned to face the teen, smiling broadly.  
  
"Hello!" he said cheerfully. "I'm sorry about the wait. My name is Doctor Kelven; I'm going to be your special guide during your stay here. Whom do I have the privilege of addressing?"  
  
Sarah glared at him. "Let me go, or you'll be sorry." She said. The doctor's smile faded slightly, but then he just shrugged and walked over to the little table, examining the tools on it.  
  
"How about your age? Or where you come from? We already know you're mutation, but unfortunately our resident mind reader is away on business, so we don't know much else. I still need your name," he finished, looking expectantly at her.  
  
"Fuck off." She replied. Doctor Kelvin sighed and picked up a long thin knife off the table. Walking over to Sarah he suddenly thrust it into her stomach and left it there. She gasped; the blade seemed to be keeping her from healing like she normally would. After a moment the doctor pulled the knife out, it was clean of blood. The hole it had made instantly healed, but Sarah found the pain remained, like a fire in her stomach.  
  
"The knife is special, made for freaks like you." He smiled, waving it in front of her. Sarah thought quickly, then answered him.  
  
"My name is Rogue, I don't have any last name I can remember," she said, unable to think of anyone else. Then she realized that she should have an accent if she came from the South, so she changed her location. "I used to live in New York. I'm 17. Now can I go?" Doctor Kelvin smiled, shaking his head.  
  
"Very good, but you can't go. Is Rogue your real name? Or freak name?"  
  
"I don't have a freak name," Sarah replied. "Rogue is my mutant name, my real name is Kitty." Sarah laughed inwardly, but kept her face straight.  
  
"I see," Doctor Kelvin smiled, making rapid notes on his clip board. "Very good, Kitty. Now I'm thinking you would like to see your friends?"  
  
"Who?" Sarah asked, hoping Lydia and Shock had gotten away. If he meant Angel and Glow, or the other X Men, it would be alright. Sarah didn't doubt for an instant the she could get out of the lab with her friends, but two little girls, that was different.  
  
"I believe their names are Jubilee and Hannah. There are also a group of adult freaks that refused to give me any information except that they are the X Men or some other weird group. " He said. Sarah knew Glow had a little sister named Hannah, and she knew 'Jubilee' would be Angel, her friends knew as well as she did that telling their real names wouldn't help at all in this situation.  
  
"Fine, but if you hurt them at all I'll have to kill you." She said casually. Doctor Kelvin smiled, and several of the men that had captured Sarah came in, breaking the metal bands that held her body to the chair. Hauling her roughly up, they pushed her ahead of them, still keeping firm holds on her arms.  
  
They led her down a hallway and through a couple of doors, finally into another lab room. It wasn't much different than the room she had just come from, but there were guards all around it, and in several other chairs Sarah saw all her friends.  
  
Scott seemed to have a large cut on his forehead, Angel's wings were strapped to a metal from on the back of her chair to keep them from disappearing, and Logan was slumped in his chair, eyes closed, but aside from that everyone looked ok. Glow smiled broadly when Sarah was brought in and strapped to an empty chair between her and Logan.  
  
Doctor Kelvin came in, followed by an older man who was also in a lab coat. His white hair was long and looked like it hadn't been cut in years, and his coat was considerably more dirty and stained than Kelvin's. They walked over and stood in front of Sarah.  
  
"The easiest to get information out of so far," Doctor Kelvin was saying. "Her name is Kitty, but her freak name is Road."  
  
"Rogue, and it's a mutant name, not freak." Sarah said loudly. Her friends stared at her, but managed to look like they knew it was her name. The doctor beside Kelvin looked at her, frowning.  
  
"And you're sure we need more freaks Henry?" he said.  
  
"We can't let them out of here, Doctor Jeppon; they might get more of their friends and come back." Kelvin replied, glaring at the adults. Doctor Jeppon pointed at Logan.  
  
"What happened to him?" he asked. Kelvin winced.  
  
"We had to put him on MC early, he was causing problems." Angel snickered, receiving a glare from Doctor Kelvin, which she promptly returned.  
  
"He'd a killed ya if ya had the nerve ta stand up to him, coward." She said. The doctor approached her, the knife he had used on Sarah earlier in his hand. He tapped her forehead with it, causing several small cuts with it.  
  
"Shut your mouth, freak," he spat. "I wouldn't go against one of you; you're dangerous and shouldn't even be alive." The other doctor marched over and grabbed the knife from him.  
  
"You won't hurt the mutants without good reason," he said.  
  
"Fat ass is right," Sarah called. "Don't hurt us yet. Wait'll we're all asleep and can't hurt your feelings." Doctor Jeppon spun around, glaring at her. Then he looked at Kelvin.  
  
"I thought you said she was the cooperative one." He said coldly.  
  
"I am if you stick a knife in my stomach." Sarah grumbled. Doctor Jeppon glared at Kelvin, who stuttered a defense.  
  
"We needed to know who she was!" he said. "She healed right after, it's no problem!"  
  
Then Scott spoke up. "Ha, you stuck a knife in her? Your going to die for that." Kelvin glared at him.  
  
"What do you want us for?" Storm asked. Sarah suddenly realized that Kurt wasn't in the room, and suddenly she remembered all of the shots in the hallway before she and her friends had slipped away. Was he hurt? Where was he? Logan would heal from any bullets, but Kurt could only teleport, and he had been shot before.  
  
"We have certain tests that are not suitable for children," Doctor Jeppon replied. "And two mutants who can heal," he starred at Logan and Sarah.  
  
"Very valuable to the lab." Was all he said. Suddenly Sarah felt a tremendous rage grow inside her. She had been in labs before, she had changed drastically last time, when her life was perfect. It wouldn't happen again, she knew that. She wouldn't let it happen to her or any of her friends.  
  
Closing her eyes she concentrated for a moment, and then she jerked up, breaking the metal claps that held her arms and legs. She jumped up, claws extended.  
  
The doctors jumped away as several guard rushed forward. Sarah growled at them as Angel and Glow cheered, but instead of attacking her the guards quickly undid Logan's cuff, to Sarah's bewilderment.  
  
At once Logan opened his eyes and stood up, his own claws extended. For a moment he looked at the scene, Sarah standing in a fighting stance, her claws out, the guards with guns pointed at her, and the two doctors.  
  
Then he walked in front of the doctor's, turned around, his claws gleaming as they moved under the lights above them. He growled at Sarah, and charged at her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
0_o, plot twist in the story, lol. Yes, I have reinstated the drug that controls mutants. I have no idea what it's called, so I gave it the name MC. That is my name for it, don't kill me for changing it. Please review, and then I can continue. I will need a minimum of three new reviews for this chapter before I feel its worth putting up the next chapter. My greatest thanks to all who have reviewed before. 


	10. Wolverine vs Tigris

Sarah dived out of the ways just as Logan swiped at her, his claws missing her face by millimeters. The other X Men gasped as Sarah blocked another attack with her own claws.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?" Sarah cried, jumping away from Logan. She ran across the room to avoid him while glaring at the doctors, who were smiling.  
  
"The MC drug is most effective, especially on freaks like you and him." Kelvin said, laughing softly. Sarah then realized that though she was a good fighter and could take care of herself in a fight, she wasn't nearly as experienced or strong as Logan, and in one-on-one combat she would lose.  
  
Relentlessly he attacked her again and again, managing to cut her a few times, though they healed immediately. Sarah didn't want to attack him, instead she blocked what she could and ran around the room.  
  
"Sar- err, Jubilee, keep out of his way!" Glow called. Then she realized she had called Sarah the wrong fake name, and cursed. The doctors smiled wider.  
  
"Ah," Doctor Jeppon said. "So the girls have different names. Oh well, we'll find them out later." Angel glared at Glow, who suddenly got an idea. Her hands started to glow brightly, and the metal round her wrists melted. Several guard rushed forward, but a bright yellow club hit them in the face as Glow continued to melt her bonds. One guard aimed a gun at her, but Sarah got away from Logan long enough to kill him.  
  
"Glow," Sarah yelled, not bothering to use their fake names. "Get the others out!" She ducked another punch, but suddenly one of Logan's fists swung up, stabbing her from under her chin and throwing her back at least twenty feet. Glow screamed and stopped melting the shackles on Scott.  
  
Sarah laid still, three slits under her chin. Logan started to step forward, but then he hesitated, not moving forward. The doctors frowned.  
  
"Get on with it, you!" Kelvin said loudly. But Logan's face scrunched and his claws disappeared as he took a step back. He clutched his head, grunting. Sarah stirred, the slits gone. Slowly she opened her eyes, then stared as she saw Logan seemingly start to go insane. Jeppon cried out in frustration.  
  
"Get her you stupid freak!" he shouted. This seemed to settle the matter, and Logan's face became resolute as his claws extended again and he stepped toward Sarah.  
  
Glow suddenly felt strong hands grab her before she could finish even one of Scott's arm bands, and she was wrestled to the floor by three guards.  
  
"No!" Scott yelled, unable to do anything to help her or Sarah, who had stood up and was trying to block Logan's fierce attacks.  
  
Suddenly Logan dived forward, stabbing Sarah in her arm, making it temporarily useless. She decided the time had come to go on offence as well. She swiped at him, leaving three long scratches in his chest for a moment. Then her arm healed and she and Logan dived at each other, growling and attacking while the X Men and the doctors watched.  
  
Sarah had been correct, she was neither as experienced as strong as Logan, but she found she was faster than him, and more agile. The two fought on, both receiving cuts but healing instantly, and neither falling back.  
  
Sarah could hardly hear her friends yell encouragement and warnings as she fought Logan, she was also unable to look at his eyes, she couldn't believe she was fighting him.  
  
They were friends, just alike in their unique mutation, both having gone through the same experiences and having the same views about humans. Some people said they were related, so they had decided they were uncle and niece. They always watched each other's backs, and they talked for hours at night, when neither could sleep due to nightmares about their pasts.  
  
Now they were fighting, Logan was trying to kill her, and if she had to, Sarah would kill him. She was getting tired, the pain in her stomach from the knife was still there, and she wasn't completely sure the drugs they had given her before were completely faded away.  
  
"Logan, come on!" she said through gritted teeth, so only he could hear. He growled in response and cut her face, which healed immediately. She responded by kicking him back.  
  
Suddenly she heard Angel below "WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" Sarah spun around and received the handle of a gun in her face, driving her back into Logan, who immediately stabbed her several times in the back.  
  
Yelling out she tried to turn around, but Logan kept his right hand claws in her back while stabbing her repeatedly with his other hand. The guard who had hit her took out a small bottle filled with red liquid, shoving it into Sarah's mouth and forcing her to swallow.  
  
"FOOLS!" Kelvin shouted. "FREAK, STAB HER IN THE NECK! DO SOMETHING!"  
  
"Logan! No!" Storm struggled against her bonds harder, joined by Scott. Angel and Glow just stared as Logan jammed his claws into the back of Sarah's neck, and she started chocking. Then Logan, with the hand that was in her back, stabbed her as hard as he could in the back of her head. The teen paused for a second, her eyes wide, then crumpled to the floor.  
  
"NO! SARAH!" Angel screamed. Suddenly her wings seemed to grow larger, breaking out of the frame that held them open. They quickly melted into her back, then shot out again, breaking her out of the chair. They to their full extent, and Angel pulled out the gun she had stolen earlier.  
  
Firing several shot she killed the guards on top of Glow, who sprang up and finished melting Scott's cuffs. He used his powers to finish the job and get Storm out of hers, and the small group stood by each other, unable to get to Sarah because Logan was in the way.  
  
Scott raised his hand to his visors, ready to blast Logan, but suddenly they all heard a loud bamf, and Logan seemed to go rigid, electricity completely engulfing him and blowing him back.  
  
There stood Kurt, in front of him Shock smiled, her hand raised.  
  
"Well," she said. "Zat was interesting." Everyone froze, but the doctors, temporarily forgotten, shouted out commands to the remaining guards.  
  
"Kill them all!" Jeppon shouted. But before any of them could fire Scott blasted them with his eyes, leaving only the X Men, Shock, and the doctors. Scott stood firmly as Angel, Storm, and Glow rushed over to Sarah, whose cuts and injuries were not healing.  
  
Kurt looked around in shock, then rushed over to the door, opening it. Lydia rushed in and glared at the doctors, then went over to Sarah. Angel was hitting her on the cheek softly.  
  
"Common, gurl," she said urgently. "Ya gotta heal up and then go hit the docs." Glow sat back in disbelief, unable to register Sarah not healing. Storm looked at Lydia, who didn't ask any questions.  
  
Then everyone heard groans, and Logan shakily stood up, leaning heavily on the wall he had put a large dent in. Glow leapt up, a long shimmering knife in her hands, but Lydia grabbed her shirt.  
  
"No, he's ok. The MC wore off." She said. Glow looked at her, doubting how she knew that. Logan looked around for a moment, and then spotted Sarah. He turned white, staring at her. Then he looked at the doctors, bellowed, and charged at them, sending both heads rolling across the floor. Taking one last look at Sarah Logan slowly backed away, then ran out of the room.  
  
Scott had just gotten over the surprise of Logan waking up, but he knew what it was like to be forced to attack someone he cared about, so he didn't hold it against him.  
  
"Kurt, follow Logan, make sure he doesn't kill himself," he said. Kurt took another worried glance at Sarah, then nodded and ran out of the room after Logan. Scott walked over to Sarah and picked her up. "We need to get her to the mansion," he said. Angel and Glow didn't respond, but Storm nodded, looking at Lydia and Shock, two of the children they had come to get.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, that was very fun to write! A little longer than normal, but longer can be better. Final chapter coming soon, hope you like my story so far. Please review, thanks to the people I got reviews from already!  
  
Oh yeah, I apologize for any mistakes concerning the X Men, spelling, or anything else. 


	11. 11 Days

Logan had vanished, even Kurt wasn't able to follow him. After a bit of exploring the vast underground labs the X Men and the children they rescued were forced to leave, Sarah was still unconscious and bleeding. As they bordered the jet Angel stopped.  
  
"Angel?" Scott called. "Come on! Everyone is ready to go!"  
  
"No, I'm gonna stay. Look for Logan some more." She called back, her wings flexing. Scott sighed and nodded.  
  
"But don't take more than two days, tops, you hear?" he called as she walked away. She nodded and walked back into the building, knowing Sarah would have wanted to find her 'uncle', and if she got better, no, when she got better. Angel swore at herself for even thinking for a second that Sarah might not make it. Of course she would, she had to.  
  
Behind her she heard the jet lift off and then leave.  
  
Three days later showed little improvement for Sarah, she laid in the med- bay under close watch. The new doctor, Hank McCoy, was troubled by what was happening. The girl wasn't giving up; she was still alive when her injuries would have killed anyone else.  
  
Angel had returned after two days as promised, complaining that she hadn't been able to find Logan and then shot at by a drunk when she was flying back to the mansion. She hadn't been hurt, but her feathers were ruffled and bent from a small hole in her left wing where a bullet had narrowly missed her.  
  
On the fourth day since the mission the professor had found Logan, and before anyone could say or do anything Angel had said goodbye to everyone and flown off.  
  
Scott let her go, though he wasn't sure if the teen would be a good messenger to Logan. His mind changed when the professor had told him a close friend of Sarah's who forgave Logan would probably be better than a team-member who wasn't as close, and Angel was possibly closer to Sarah than Logan was.  
  
On the fifth day Angel returned with Logan, who was so drunk even he was having a hard time getting sober. Angel had found him in Maryland, and everyone was wondering how he had gotten so far in that short amount of time.  
  
On the eighth day Logan was dragged down to the med-bay by Glow and Angel, who despite her heavenly name was making life hell for Logan until he went to see Sarah, trying to convince him that Sarah understood what happened down there and might possibly need her adoptive uncle to get better anyway.  
  
Logan was able to stay five minuets before he walked quickly away, unable to look at what he'd done anymore. Angel was about to drag him back, but Hank stopped her. Logan went to another bar.  
  
A day later the X Men finally got a bit of good news from Hank. Sarah's wounds on the back of her head, where Logan's claws had gotten through a bit of skull unprotected by metal, were closed completely. She also seemed to be breathing a little easier, though nothing else had changed.  
  
Angel and Glow spent the whole night in the med-bay, instead of trading shifts like they had before.  
  
Finally, on the twelfth day since the mission, Sarah slowly opened her eyes. Glow, who had been sitting by her, immediately leapt up and ran to the door, screaming out it.  
  
"She woke up! Angel! Doctor McCoy! Logan! SARAH WOKE UP!!!" Then she ran back in, almost falling over trying to stop. Sarah mumbled something, then smiled weakly.  
  
"Glow? That you?"  
  
"Yeah! Oh god Sarah, I was so worried about you!" Glow gushed. Just then the door opened and Hank, followed by Angel and Logan, rushed in, all looking excited except Logan, saw Sarah was awake and then hung back.  
  
Hank immediately started running tests to check on her condition while Glow bounced up and Angel hugged Sarah, not letting go for a long time. After a few moments Sarah was sick of the tests, and she got up.  
  
"Easy!" Hank said worriedly, but Angel silenced him.  
  
"If'n she's good enough ta stand, she should." Sarah laughed quietly, then stood up and slowly walked around, stretching her legs.  
  
"I feel like I've been asleep for months." She said. Glow laughed.  
  
"Eleven days, actually. Not counting the day of the mission."  
  
"Eleven days?" Sarah repeated, looking thoughtful. "Ah well, at least I'm rested up. And hyper," she added, grinning. Then she caught sight of Logan, who was fast making for an exit until he knew she was looking at him.  
  
He hesitated, and Sarah ran over, hugging him tightly. Logan was surprised, thinking she wouldn't forgive him for what he'd done, but as they hugged each other tightly both knew that everything would be alright.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Aw, happy ending to a weird story. Lol, just FYI, I dud change the plot of the story halfway through, some of you may have noticed. I couldn't write the other version, maybe I will someday. I'm also thinking of another story about Sarah and the X Men, a little later in life perhaps. Whatever I do, I need reviews to tell me if this is a good story or what. I really enjoy reading your reviews, even the flames, lol. Bye, I'll miss y'all, and I hope you check out some of my other stories and leave reviews. 


End file.
